A TrunksXGoten Fanfic
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Two demi-saiyans fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Trunks Briefs, the President of Capsule Corporation, was buried in four stacks of paperwork on a Friday morning. Cups of coffee had been left at the only part of his desk that wasn't covered. He brushed his purple locks away from his face and sighed. He heard his door open, and he looked up to see the splitting image of his mother.

"Bulla."

"Hey Trunks, how's the paperwork going?"

"Exhausting, I haven't slept for two days."

"You see this is what happens when you decide to move out on your own."

"What happens?"

"You can't even look after yourself."

"I'm fine Bulla and the reason I left was because mom and dad were becoming more sickening with their public displays of affection."

"I think it's sweet."

"You say that now."

Bulla smiled at him, and his spirit lifted a little.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came in to check on my big brother, and I see you need a break. We should take a drive. I have my car. What do you say Trunks?"

"Alright." He stood up from his chair and headed towards the door.

"Really, you're not going to argue with me?"

"No, I really could use a break."

They walked out of the building to Bulla's car parked in front of the building. They got in her car and as Bulla started the car, Trunks buckled up.

"So, where are we going, Bulla?"

"We're going to see an old friend you haven't seen in two years."

"Goten."

"Yep, I know you miss him a lot since you don't get to see him."

A genuine smile appeared on his face, and his heart did an unusual thing; it skipped a beat. Bulla saw the sparkle return to his blue eyes.

"You're attitude just turned 360 degrees."

"Have you seen him lately?"

"Last week, he was sparring with Gohan. I was just watching, and Goten stops in the middle and comes over to me. He asked about you, and I told him that you were very busy with your responsibilities as President of Capsule Corp. I could tell he felt bad that he couldn't help you."

"That's Goten for you, always wanting to help people."

"Well, you didn't forget who his father is?"

"I know Bulla but despite what everyone thinks, he is nothing like his father."

"You would know better than I. You're his best friend after all."

"True."

Bulla parked her car in the pet shop parking lot. They both got out of the car, shutting the doors behind them.

"So, he works at Satan's Pet Shop. I can see it."

"His personality does fit this profession. He's patient, loving, and he loves animals. It's perfect for him."

The automatic doors slid open as Trunks and Bulla entered. Bulla noticed Trunks loosening his tie.

"Can I help you kids?" asked an old woman.

"Yes, we're looking for one of your employees, Son Goten."

"Oh yes, he's in our backyard playing with the dogs. You know he's on his break, so I'll take you out to him."

Trunks and Bulla followed the old woman to the door leading to the backyard, where a bunch of suited men watched a raven haired boy run with their dogs.

"Goten's quite popular with the dogs," said Billa.

"He's popular with their owners as well," said the old woman.

Trunks felt something well up inside him that he couldn't identify. He was unaware that his eyebrows drew into his nose to make an angry look in his eyes. Bulla looked over at Trunks to see his hair, eyes, and brows about to change color.

"Trunks calm down." He felt his sister's hands on his shoulders.

Luckily, no one had been paying attention to the changes in his physical appearance.

"Trunks, what happened?"

"I-I have no idea." His quizzical eyes said to her.

"Trunks take a moment to breathe, and I'll go talk to Goten."

"Good idea." Trunks headed towards a tree on a hill, leaning his hand on the bark. He took a breath.

Bra took her eyes away from her brother, heading towards Goten.

Goten let the dogs run on by themselves as he walked up to Bulla.

"Hey Goten, you look like you enjoyed yourself out there."

"Yeah, it's fun to run with the dogs."

"The dogs aren't the only ones having fun."

Goten looked over to the owners who were staring at him. He turned away quickly in embarrassment.

"They were watching you run with their dogs."

"I'm sure they were just glad that their dogs are being well taken care of."

"Are you sure that that was all they want taken care of?"

Raven eyes widened at her comment.

"You are a perverted person."

"I was just teasing you Goten, and I wanted to tell you that I brought someone with me."

"Please don't say you brought one of your girlfriends that my mom has been forcing me to marry."

"No, I didn't even know Chi-chi was doing that to you. I'm sorry Goten."

"I'm just glad my mom hasn't lined up bachelor's outside my door."

"Probably because Vegeta would blast them to oblivion so who did you bring with you?"

"Come with me Goten."

Trunks heard them walking closer to where he was leaning, and he got off the tree, facing Goten and his sister.

"Hey Goten."

Goten recognized that voice from his childhood, and he smiled.

"Trunks!" He suddenly jumped into his friend's arms, knocking Trunks down on the ground.

Trunks had the wind knocked out of him. He looked up to see Goten straddling him by the waist, and he felt his heart react surprisingly. He didn't notice Goten remove himself from his body.

"Yo! Trunks, you there man?"

Trunks escaped his mind to see Goten calling his name.

"I must have spaced out. Sorry about that."

Trunks stood up to face his smiling friend.

"You look like shit, Trunks. Another late night?"

"It can't be helped, Goten."

"I'm not sure this job is healthy for you."

"You do know that you encouraged me to take the position right?"

"Oh yeah. Well I would never ask you to quit Trunks but you got to take care of yourself."

"That's what Bulla said."

"Well she's right you know."

Bulla smiled at Goten's comment.

"Don't encourage her." Bulla frowned at him, crossing her arms. "I have my own place now."

"That's awesome Trunks. I wish my mom would let me go, but she's determined to marry me off before I move out."

Trunks felt the familiar feeling inside that he experienced a few minutes ago.

"Trunks, where are you?" asked Goten.

"I'm sorry Goten, I don't mean to space out on you. It's just been a long week."

"It's ok Trunks, I know how hard you work. Maybe you should take the day off and get some rest."

"There is no w-

He was interrupted by Bulla's voice.

"Oh hi mom, Trunks can have a day off. Thanks mom, see you later, bye." She closed her phone. "You're all set."

"I guess I have no choice."

"I'll take you to your place, Trunks."

"Sounds good, Bulla."

He turned to Goten, and he smiled.

"Come over after work, Goten. It would be nice to hang out and catch up."

"Cool, see you later."

Bra drove Trunks to his place in silence. She wondered why his appearance had changed at the pet shop. She decided to ask him tomorrow when he was feeling better. She watched him unbuckle his seatbelt and get out of the car. He waved at her as she drove off to her home, living with her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

As soon as he got inside his town house, his body found the couch, and he fell asleep instantly. A few hours later a knock came to his door, waking Trunks from his slumber. He staggered to the door and opened it to find a smiling Goten.

"Are you always this happy, Goten?"

Goten walked in as Trunks closed the door. He looked around the place in amazement. Trunks smiled at his friend's interest in his place. He looked like a little kid to him at that moment.

"I'm not always happy Trunks despite what other people see."

"So does that mean your happy demeanor is just a show for other people?"

Goten couldn't look his best friend in the eyes, so he decided to change the subject.

"How long have you had this place?"

"About six months." He thought it was weird that Goten deterred from the subject, but he decided to come back to it later.

Goten studied Trunks's appearance, which made Trunks very nervous, and his heart start to race.

"Did I come while you were sleeping?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind you being here, Goten. You're my best friend for kames sake."

"I know, but you look like you need a whole month off."

"Gee thanks Goten."

"It's not an insult Trunks. You work way too hard. I mean I haven't seen you in two years."

"I'm the President of a Corporation. It comes with certain responsibilities. Yes, I don't always have a life outside of CC, but I chose this because I wanted it not because my mother wanted it for me."

"I understand Trunks, but you need a break every once in a while. I mean when is the last time you had a vacation?"

"Five years ago."

Goten's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No more talk about work, Goten. I don't want to argue with you."

"Alright I'll let it go for now."

"That's all I ask, so you still live with your parents. We're going to have to do something about that." Trunks smirked at him.

"Really, you mean I can-

Trunks nodded at him as Goten bounced around the room in excitement. Trunks's eyes tried to follow his speed, but they got dizzy focusing on him.

"Chibi relax." He realized what he just said, and it surprised him.

Goten stopped in his tracks and stood before his friend.

"You didn't just call me, chibi?"

"A slip of the tongue, Goten. Now, do you want to live with me or not?"

"Kame yes."


	3. Chapter 3

(Chapter 3)

Goten flew through the clouds to his home in the mountain area. He lowered himself down when he sensed he was getting closer. He landed at the front door and made his way inside to see his mother preparing dinner.

"Hey mom."

"Goten, how was work?"

"Good, I saw Trunks today. He came over with Bulla to see me. I was so surprised, but it was good to see him."

"Well, that is a surprise so how's he doing?"

"He could use a vacation."

"Well I'm sure Bulma would understand."

"I think she would, but Trunks is stubborn. I'm afraid he'll work himself to death."

"You're a good friend to him sweetie now dinner will be ready in a few minutes so go wash up."

"Sure thing mom."

Goten came down to see his father at the table waiting with hungry eyes for his wife's meal. He noticed his son come in and he smiled at him.

"Hey son, your mom told me about seeing Trunks."

"Yeah, he's been pretty busy running capsule."

"You missed him."

"Of course I did, I haven't seen him for two years."

"You know you could've seen him anytime."

"In the beginning he was just starting out and I wanted to give him space. I tried to come later on, but he was always busy. Soon after I decided not to come anymore."

Chi-chi placed the food on the table, and his conversation about Trunks disappeared as Goku began stuffing his face with his wife's food. She smiled at her husband, enjoying his reaction to her cooking.

Goten felt butterflies in his stomach when he thought about telling his mother that he wanted to move in with Trunks. He took a breath and looked at his mother.

"Mom."

"Yes Goten."

"I want to move into Trunks's place."

"WHAT!"

Her scream was so loud that her elder son came bursting through the front door.

"Mom, what's wrong?" asked Gohan.

"Your brother wants to live with Trunks. You're too young to be moving out, Goten."

"But this is Trunks we are talking about mom. He's my best friend."

"I don't care. You are living here until you find a good wife to live with."

"No."

"Excuse me young man but you are under my roof. You will do what I say, understood."

"I'm sorry mom, but I can't be Gohan. I want my own path in life. I'm not ready to settle down."

Goten walked outside without a word with his brother following.

"Goten wait, were are you going?" asked Gohan.

"I need to think. I'll be in the forest."

"We need to talk about what just happened."

"What do we need to talk about Gohan? Our mother wishes I was you and is mad because I choose a different lifestyle than what she cares for."

Goten left a speechless Gohan in the dust and decided the woods wasn't a good place to think. He came to the park and sat on a bench. The sun had gone down and the dark came across the sky.

"I can't stay at home anymore. I'm not even sure I want to go back."

" I wouldn't blame you brat that mother of yours is a bit annoying."

"Ahh! Vegeta, you scared me."

"I don't know how that's possible when you're half-saiyan for kames sakes."

"Sorry, I was in deep thought."

"You had a spat with the harpy woman."

"My mom, yes. I can't live up to her expectations, so I've decided to leave."

"To live with my son."

"He offered."

"I can tell he gets lonely sometimes living by himself. Bulla visits him sometimes, and she tells Bulma how he's doing?"

"I would've figured he has friends at work he can hang out with."

"Those morons don't have a brain between them. Flashing their wealth around it's disgusting."

"I try not to judge at first sight."

"You know your almost like Kararot it's scary, but I do see the difference. You're a lot smarter."

"Uh thanks I guess. Well I'm going to get going."

"Tell Trunks I said hello."

"I will." Goten flew off into the night leaving Vegeta with a smirk as he headed home.

Goten landed in a vacant area and walked inside. He took the elevator to the top floor. He came to Trunks's door and hesitated knocking. A weird feeling suddenly came over him. Butterflies and sweat appeared from an unknown part of his body.

"W-what is this? Why am I so nervous?"

Trunks sensed Goten at the door and decided to let him in, so he opened the door to see his friend who seemed far away in his mind.

"Hey Goten, I thought spacing out was my thing."

"Oh uh sorry Trunks. I felt weird just now, and I don't know why."

"Maybe you're catching something."

"Saiyans don't get sick."

"We're half saiyans remember. It's possible."

"Oh right."

"So, where have you been?"

"I went home to tell my mom about me moving in with you."

"Let me guess, she threw a tantrum."

"She said the only way for me to leave is to find a wife and settle down."

"You're only seventeen. What's the rush?"

"She wants more grandchildren I guess."

"You know she can get them from Gohan and Videl?"

"I know that's what I don't get."

"So you decided to move in with me anyway."

"Yes, I just can't go back their Trunks. I swear she wants me to be a carbon copy of Gohan. I don't want to be Gohan."

"Trust me, you're nothing like Gohan."

"Is that a put down?"

"No, you're definitely more fun and cooler than Gohan. Imagine if you weren't born. Life would be god awful without you. I would have to hang out with Gohan."

Goten witnessed the same symptoms he felt at the front door. He sat back on the couch and took a breath and then looked at his friend, smiling.

"Thanks Trunks."

"Are you ok chibi?"

Goten's face suddenly became warm, and he felt dizzy so he held his head. Trunks kneeled in front of him, placing his hand on Goten's knee.

"Goten look at me. Tell me what's wrong?"

Goten removed his hand from his face and looked at Trunks with a puzzling expression.

"I don't know Trunks. I could be coming down with something like you said."

"You should go lie down. Man, I thought I needed rest."

"Very funny."

Trunks showed Goten to his room and watched as Goten crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to his neck. His raven eyes closed and sleep came instantly to the younger saiyan because he started to snore. Trunks closed the door quietly behind him. Trunks made his way to the refrigerator and took out a beer, gulping down the strong liquid. He made his way to the couch, turned on the TV and relaxed. Not long after he drifted off with a half filled beer on the coffee table. The phone rang waking up sleepy Trunks.

"H-hello, Mrs. Son. How did you get this number?"

"Never mind that Trunks I want to speak to my son."

"He's asleep. Maybe you could call back tomorrow."

"No wake him up NOW!"

"He's not feeling well. He'll call you tomorrow." Before she could get in another word, he hung up the phone."

A knock came to the door before he could close his eyes again.

"Gohan let me guess your mom sent you." He smirked.

"She wants him to come back home."

"That's Goten's decision."

"Not really, he's seventeen. He's not old enough to make that decision until he's eighteen."

"I don't think that's going to stop Goten and the only reason your mother doesn't think it's a good idea is because she thinks I'm a bad influence on him. She thinks I've turned her innocent baby boy into a monster."

"You don't know that for sure Trunks."

"I know in the way she looks at me, trust me."

"So Goten's not feeling well that's kind of weird."

"I'm sure he'll be fine Gohan."

"Yeah he will be, but you're worried."

"If you don't have anything significant to say, then I suggest you leave."

"Don't give me the cold shoulder Trunks just because you're lonely."

"I don't know what you think you know Gohan, but I'm not lonely."

"You had plenty of chances to see Goten, and you decided to burry yourself in your work instead. Why?"

"It's none of your business Gohan. Your brother is in his room sleeping, and you can wake him up if you want to. I'm leaving and when I get back you better not be here."

Gohan watched Trunks walk out the door and headed to Goten's room. He opened the door to see him sitting up in bed, facing the wall.

"Goten, are you feeling better."

"I heard you and Trunks arguing. I think you went too far with what you said. I think you better apologize. I'm coming with you."

Trunks had found a deserted area and let out his frustration in a scream full of pain and frustration. His eyes turned turquoise and his hair changed from purple to blond. He let out a couple of ki blasts from his hands and his last attack, the kamehama attack, took everything from his body as he drifted into unconscious, falling into a large boulder.

Bulla was flying a capsule corp. helicopter towards the caverns when she spotted an unconscious body. Her eyes came closer and widened. She lowered herself down, got out, and ran over to Trunks.

"Trunks, Trunks wake up."

His eyes opened a little to see his sister with worried eyes.

"What are you doing? What happened?"

"Needed to blow off steam. Gohan being a know it all jerk."

Trunks felt tired and decided to drift off. Bulla managed to support him with her body. She sensed two familiar presences. Her eyes came to Goten and then Gohan.

"Bulla, what happened to Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Ask your brother. I found him like this. I think something Gohan said to him really got to him, but I don't know what."

"Bulla, why don't you take him back to Capsule Corp., and we will catch up with you."

She nodded at Goten and then faced Gohan giving him the evil eye. Goten and Gohan flew beside the aircraft. They all flew in silence, and they arrived.

"Goten can you carry Trunks. He's kind of heavy?"

"Sure."

He took Trunks in his arms and carried him into the house.

"Mom, Trunks needs help," said Bulla.

Bulma came rushing into the main room to see her son in Goten's arms. Goten placed Trunks on the hospital bed and stepped out of the way, so he could be taken care of. He didn't know why he felt torn to leave Trunks alone. He dismissed it for the moment.

"What the hell did he do to himself?" asked Vegeta who stormed down the hall.

"Gohan said something to him that's all I know," said Bra.

"You better have a good explanation of why my son is in this state." He crossed his arms, leaned up against the wall, with his demanding eyes on Gohan. "Well, I'm waiting."

"I have no idea. All I said was that he's lonely and that he's way into his work to see his best friend."

"I think you should probably ask Trunks why he reacted that way," said Goten.

"Fine," said Vegeta as he walked into the medical lab.

Bulma was sitting by his bedside, holding his hand.

"How is he?"

"He's exhausted and stressed. I'm giving him some time off from the company. "Do you think I'm working him too hard?"

"No, he has other troubles that are interfering."

"Like what?"

"I don't know I figure he can tell us when he wakes up."

"Let's leave him to rest."


	4. Chapter 4

(Chapter 4)

Trunks was deep into sleep. He was working on his paperwork when Goten came into his office.

"What are you doing here? I'm busy."

"You're way to stressed you need to relax."

"And how do you propose I relax?"

Goten smirked, and his raven eyes looked into his blue eyes. He hopped on Trunks's desk.

"I can think of a few things," said Goten as he made his way onto Trunks' lap, his legs around his waist.

Trunks kissed Goten roughly on the lips, bringing him onto the table. Clothes were torn off and replaced with pleasurable screams and grunts.

Trunks woke from his dream, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He wanted to scream, but he didn't want anyone to come in ask him why he was in this state. He sat up on the hospital bed and looked at his watch: 2AM. He figured everyone was asleep, so he walked towards his room but not before he sensed someone was awake.

"No, he couldn't be here. I can't face him now. I'll just get to my room and hope he doesn't come in."

He made it to his old bedroom and lied down, finding sleep wasn't coming to him so easily.

"What the hell did that dream mean? The only thing I can thing of is- no it can't be possible- I can't be in love with my best friend. No, it's crazy. It has to be something else but what?

Morning came to the Brief's home as Bra came into the living room to see Goten had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for Trunks to wake up the night before. She went into the kitchen to see her father, mother, and Gohan waiting for her grandmother to finish cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning," said Bra.

"Morning sweetie," said Bulma.

Gohan and Vegeta mumbled there good morning as Bulla made her way upstairs to Trunks room. She knocked first before she entered.

"Trunks, time to wake up."

Trunks shifted in his bed, facing away from his sister. She frowned and suddenly her frown turned into a smirk. She got on his bed and started jumping. He woke up instantly, tripping her with his legs as she fell back first on the bed.

"I'm up now, are you happy?"

"No, you knocked me down."

"Serves you right for waking me up."

"I guess so, so are you ok?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright fine lets get breakfast then."

Trunks smile and nodded. He followed his sister to the kitchen to see everyone digging into breakfast.

"He's still here," said Trunks looking in Gohan's direction.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for whatever I said that made you upset," said Gohan.

"I don't want your apology. I want you to stop thinking that you know me because you don't know the first thing about me, and you're not my brother. You already have one so back off."

Trunks left the kitchen and entered the living room to see a sleeping Goten on the couch. The grunts and moans came to his mind. He shook his head and came back into the kitchen. He heard the sound of a plate being placed before him by his smiling grandmother.

"Here you go, Trunks. Enjoy."

"Thanks."

He dug into his food without facing anyone, and he finished quickly before he headed down the hall to use the shower in his room. The hot water relaxed his tense muscles. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I can't tell him about the dream. What would he think?"

He stepped out of the shower, turning off the water. He wrapped his waist in a green towel. He wiped his hand on the condensation to see himself looking back at him. He opened the door to his room to see Goten sitting on his bed. He was waiting for him. Trunks blushed at the thought and then shook it off.

"Hey Goten."

"Hey Trunks, feeling ok."

"I'm fine."

"That wasn't very convincing."

"Well you know what Goten I really don't want to talk about what's bothering me."

"Why? Don't you think you'll feel better if you talk about it?"

"No, I think it will make things more complicated."

Trunks went through his clothes and managed to find some clothes he didn't bring with him when he moved. He closed the closet door, getting dressed in the dark. He came out to see Goten standing in front of him.

"You're just scared Trunks."

He felt his pride telling him to prove Goten wrong, but he was right. He was scared about what his dream meant and the strange things he felt when he thought about Goten. Trunks walked out of his room with Goten behind him.

"Trunks wait, stop. What's going on with you?"

Trunks bowed his head to the carpet and took a breath.

"I think you should go home to your mother, find a wife to settle down with if you really want to live somewhere else."

Goten was floored by Trunks's statement, but he didn't respond. He just walked away. He felt Goten's ki flare up. He was gone.

"It's for the best."

Trunks came back into the kitchen.

"Well it was nice to see everyone, but I better get going."

"Wait, where's Goten?" asked Bulla.

Trunks sensed Goten was headed in the direction of his parent's home.

"He went home to the mountain area. He's going to be staying there from now on."

"Why? Did you two have a fight or something?"

"Yes, now I have to go."

Trunks rushed out before anyone could get out another word. He noticed the heavy rain right away. He sensed Goten's weakened ki was dropping by the minute. He was by the caves.

"Damn it Goten."

He flew towards the caves keeping a lock on his ki. As he got closer, his eyes were searching the area. He found a curled up body near the edge of a cliff.

"He wouldn't."

Goten felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, and he couldn't remove the dagger. He grabbed at his chest and then his eyes went to beyond the cliff.

"GOTEN!"

He looked up to see a frantic Trunk in the air. He lowered himself in front of him.

"I wasn't going to jump, but it's not like you would care anyway."

"You know that's not true Goten."

"Why did you tell me to go home, Trunks? Why don't you want me to live with you?"

"It's complicated Goten. I just can't tell you until I figure out why I've been feeling weird lately."

"You need to figure it out by yourself. I can understand that Trunks. I'll see you around."

Goten took of into the sky, and he felt his body give out.

"Oh shit."

"Goten!" Trunks flew down to catch him in his arms.

"Holy shit, that was f***king scary."

Trunks nodded as his racing heart agreeing with him.

"I'll take you home."


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5)

Chi-chi was pacing in the kitchen while her husband Goku looked on with worry.

"I'm sure Goten's fine."

"How could he just leave like that. He's too young to be living on his own."

"Chi-chi, he can take care of himself. You know that. He's our son after all."

"I know, but I still worry. I'm a mother, and it's practically my job."

Goku sensed two kis near one weaker than the other, and he rushed outside along with Chi-chi to see Trunks carrying an unconscious Goten in his arms. He handed him over to Goku and flew off into the storm.

Goten was put into fresh clothes and placed in bed by his father. They left him to sleep.

The morning sun rose onto the Son Residence as a groggy Goten rose from his bed, sliding his legs over. His feet touched the floor, and he stood up, walking over to his bathroom. He removed his clothes and entered the shower. The water woke him up some as he rinsed his hair and skin of soap. He stepped out, dried off, dressed himself, and went down stairs to the kitchen. He sat down at the table without another word to anyone. He hadn't even noticed Gohan and his family at the table.

"Morning Uncle Goten," said Pan.

"Hey Panny."

"Are you ok? You look sad."

"I'm not sad Pan. I'm just tired."

After breakfast Goten prepared for work and walked out the door but not before his mother said goodbye. He turned, waved to her before he took off onto the sky. He landed in a secluded area and walked into Satan's pet shop.

"Why hello Goten," said the old woman.

"Hey Mrs. Thompson, how's your husband?"

"He's fine. He's in the back, and he wants to talk to you."

"About what?"

"A special job. That's all he said to me."

Goten made his way to the backroom to see Mr. Thompson waiting for him.

"What's this special job?"

"One of our frequent customers wants to hire you to walk his dog. He is willing to pay you a lot of money even in the billions to walk his dog."

"Why would he pay me that much?"

"Apparently he saw how well you treated his dog."

"What's his name?"

"Tyashi."

"I give you his contact information, and I need an answer by the end of your shift today."

"Yes sir."

By the end of the day Goten went into the locker room, changing into comfortable clothes. He met Mr. Thompson at his office. He knocked, and Mr. Thompson let him in.

"So, have you decided?"

"Yes, I'll do it."

"Great, you have all the information there, and you start tomorrow 6AM in the morning."

"Thank you for this opportunity sir."

"You deserve it Goten. You've done really well here."

Goten made it back to his home and decided to rest outside until his mother called him in for dinner. He lied in the grass, staring up at the sky. He felt his eyes drift off. He hadn't noticed a figure sit next to him. The person's rough hand moved through Goten's raven locks, coming down to his white, pale face. The figure caressed Goten's cheek, which woke him up with surprising eyes.

"T-trunks, I didn't expect to see you."

"I let myself out early today."

"Really."

"No, my sister forced me out of my office."

"It's got to be pretty bad if your own sister is kicking you out." Goten laughed at him.

"I can handle the work, Goten."

"I know, but there's no telling you to take a break. Someone actually has to force you. You know your mom could take over for a few days, Trunks. You can catch up on some long awaited sleep and relax. Doesn't that sound appealing?"

"I can't Goten."

"Does it have a connection to why you asked me to move out?"

"Maybe."

"You're using work as a way to escape from whatever's bothering you."

"So, what's new with you?"

Goten sighed knowing Trunks wasn't going to tell him what was really bothering him. He sat, hugging his knees to his chest.

"I got assigned a special job by my boss. I'm walking a rich man's dog for a month."

"That kind of seems strange to me."

"Yeah well I figure by the end I could have enough money to move out of my parent's place and get one of my own."

"What's the client's name?"

"Tyashi."

"That's great."

"Wait, do you know him?"

"He's an employee of mine. He has a habit of using young boys for sex. He pays them a ridiculous amount of money to sleep with him and to keep their mouths shut and the sick part is that he has a wife and two kids."

"Oh my kami but maybe this is a chance to catch him in the act and put him in jail. You know justice."

"That's actually a good idea Goten but be careful. So when do you start?"

"Tomorrow 6AM. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"I don't think your mom would approve. I'll see you around Goten."

"See you Trunks."

Goten watched as Trunks took to the sky. His mother's voice called him in for dinner, and he went inside. But he looked at the sky one last time before he entered his home.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

Trunks decided to visit his parents before he went home. He came in the living room to see Bulla and Uub sitting on the couch while Vegeta stared at them in silence. Uub was fidgeting under his gaze while Bulla was just bored out of her mind.

"What's going on?" asked Trunks.

"I was just kissing my boyfriend. What is so wrong with that?" asked Bulla.

"Do you know what kissing leads to?" asked Vegeta.

"Sex," Trunks answered.

"Don't be a smart ass Trunks," said Vegeta. "Go see what you mother's up to."

"Alright fine."

Trunks searched his mother's ki. He entered the lab to see his mother hard at work with one of her inventions.

"Hey mom."

"Oh Trunks, it's nice to see you so anything interesting going on?"

"Goten's going to walk Tyashi's dog for a month. He's being paid a lot of money, and this job could be good for his career."

"Trunks, Tyashi's dog died last month. He could've gotten a new dog I suppose, but he really loved his dog. He wouldn't just get a dog right away."

Trunks's eyes widened in realization. Goten wouldn't be walking Tyashi's dog. He would be walking Tyashi. The feeling returned to him again. He felt himself get hot, and his anger rose from within.

"That fucking bastard," said Trunks as he walked out of the lab.

"Trunks wait, what's wrong?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta, Bulla, and Uub heard the commotion from the hallway, and they went to find out what was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Vegeta.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," said Bulma.

Bulla noticed that he was about to go super saiyan, so she rushed in front of him, gripping his shoulders.

"Trunks look at me, you need to calm down or else you'll blow up the whole house."

Trunks focused on his sister's worried eyes and relaxed.

"Ok, I think now is a good time to explain what's going on," said Bulla.

Trunks explained how Goten was hired by Tyashi to walk his dog, but his dog died a month ago. He loved that dog and is not the kind of guy to get a new one.

"So what does this all mean?" asked Bulla.

"Think about the kind of guy Tyashi really is and the rumors you heard about his activities outside work."

"Oh my kami."

"What," said Vegeta.

"Goten's being paid to walk Tyashi. He wants Goten as his next boy toy."

"That's just disgusting," said Vegeta.

"I have to tell him, but I wish I didn't have to. He wants to get a place of his own. He's having problems at home."

"You mean with that harpy?" asked Vegeta.

"Wait, he's having problems with his mother," said Bulma.

"They argue a lot apparently. She wants him to be Gohan and settle down with a family. Anyway, I should go tell him about this."

"What if decides he wants to do it anyway?" asked Bulla.

"What are you talking about?" asked Trunks.

"Goten can handle him. It's not like he's going to have sex with the guy. He can just back out anytime if Tyashi tries anything."

"I guess you're right. It's his decision."

Trunks flew off into the night towards the mountain area. The air was cold, but it didn't faze him. He landed in front of the Son Residence. He figured dinner was over, so he was probably in his room. He went around to the back and tapped on Goten's window. Goten came to see Trunks waiting outside for him. He flew out his window and landed before Trunks.

"Hey Trunks what's going on? You looked worried."

"I had an interesting talk with my mother about Tyashi."

"What about him?"

"His dog died last month. I think Tyashi is after you."

"He wants to hurt me."

"Uh to be more specific he wants you in a sexual way."

"What! Are you serious?"

"Believe me I wish I wasn't serious. I know how much you wanted to get your own place."

"I'm no one's boy toy. I'm not taking the job. I'll just have to let him know when I show up tomorrow."

"If you really don't want to live with your parents anymore, I could just buy you a place to live."

"You know I can't do that Trunks. I want to earn money to buy my own place."

"How much are you making?"

"Thrity dollars a week."

"So you started working-

"Two months ago, it's not enough to even buy a good apartment."

"You always talked about making your own home near the woods. Why don't you do that?"

"I'll do it. You know I should follow my own ideas more often. Thanks for reminding me Trunks."

"No problem Goten. Well I should head home."

Trunks flew off into the direction of his town house. He let himself in to see his sister waiting for him on the couch.

"Bulla, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about what happened earlier."

"You know mom and dad are going to kill you when they find out that you're here."

"If they find out Trunks."

"We are to talking about anything. I'm tired, and I have work tomorrow."

"You don't have work tomorrow because mom is giving you sometime off."

"How much time?"

"A month and don't worry because mom is psyched to be doing something productive."

Trunks made his way to the couch where his sister was sitting.

"You know what I think?" asked Bulla.

"No, what do you think?" asked Trunks.

"You're in love with Goten."

"No I'm not. He's my best friend. I love him like a brother."

"You can deny your feelings all you want, but they will reveal themselves. I mean think of when you changed into super saiyan twice, and you were jealous or angry that someone was thinking about Goten in a perverted way."

"That's ridiculous, my powers were acting up or something."

"Is that why you didn't want Goten to move in with you? You afraid of rejection because you never been rejected before."

"Bulla, I'm warning you, stay out of my business."

"Just admit it Trunks. I won't be disgusted or anything. I love you Trunks. You're my brother. I just want to help you."

Trunks got up from the couch, making his way towards the window. He leaned against it, looking out to see the sky.

"I felt a strong connection to him ever since he started growing inside Chi-chi. I don't even know why. I figured it had to with being a saiyan, but I'm not sure. It hurts to be away from him for long, but I've endured. Truthfully, I'm scared. I've never felt this way about anybody else but if he rejects me, I won't be able to handle the pain afterwards. It's better to take this secret to the grave."

"Trunks, what if he loves you back?"

"It's not likely."

"Why?"

"Well Goten is a pretty open guy. I think he would either tell me, or I would've picked up on his feelings."

"Maybe you don't know as much about Goten as you thought. You haven't seen him for two years. Things can change in that amount of time. Maybe there are things he can hide from you."

"I never thought of that."

Bulla shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want me to find out if he has feelings for you?"

"No, lets just forget about it."

"How can I just forget?"

"Just don't mention this talk to anyone else. It doesn't leave this room. Promise."

"Fine I promise. Hey Trunks."

"Yes Bulla."

"Can I stay here for the night?"

"Call mom and ask her if it's ok."

"Fine, but I'm going to be in so much trouble when I get home tomorrow."

"Hey you chose to come here I didn't make you."

Bulla talked with her mother on the phone for a while until she let Bulla stay at Trunks's place. She smiled and hung up the phone.

"You can take Go- I mean the guess room next to me."

Bulla smiled and headed to her room to get some sleep.

"See you in the morning big brother."

"Night Bulla."

"Night Trunks."


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7)

The next morning Goten woke up and headed to Tyashi's home to refuse his offer. He landed at his store step and knocked on the door. He took a step back, and the door opened to reveal Tyashi with a smile on his face.

"Ready to go Goten."

"I'm sorry Tyashi. I was under the impression I was walking your dog, not you."

"You know I can pay you a lot of money."

"I know, but I don't want to be paid to be your latest boy toy. No amount of money you offer can convince me otherwise."

"Who tipped you off?"

"You're boss."

"Mr. Briefs."

"Yeah, he's my best friend."

"Interesting," said Tyashi as a car parked near the curb.

A figure came up behind Goten and before he could move, a cloth was placed over his mouth. Goten struggled, but the dose on the cloth was stronger. He was unconscious. The figure put Goten in the backseat, and Tyashi got in with the figure. They were off.

"Good work Yamcha."

"Thank you sir." Yamcha smirked.

Evening came, and Goten came to conscious to notice he was left in an ally. His legs were sore. He managed to stand and lean himself up against the wall. He noticed a sliver bracelet on his left wrist, and his eyes widened.

"Wait, this is Bulma's ki bracelet. How did Tyashi get his hands on it?"

His head started to pound, and he brought his hand to soothe his aching head. He looked around to see where he was and then he started walking until he was out of the city. It was nightfall before he got to the mountain area. He sneaked into the house quietly, ran up to his room, removed his clothes, and hopped in the shower. He got dressed as soon as he dried himself. He slipped into bed and drifted off without a whimper from his ordeal.

Tuesday came as Trunks decided to see Goten. He flew towards the mountain area only to sense Goten further away. He landed to see Goten working on his home. His shirtless body was dripping with sweat, and Trunks couldn't take his eyes off of the raven-haired saiyan.

'He's so beautiful,' Trunks said to himself. He shook off the feeling. "Hey Goten, how's the home coming?"

"It's almost done, take a look."

The wooden hut looked like an architect had made it. It was bigger than he thought.

"Wow Goten, it looks really great. How long did it take you to build?"

"I started yesterday. I was here all night. I-I needed to distract myself."

"From what?"

Suddenly, Goten's eyes became glassy, and Trunks grew concerned.

"Chibi, what's wrong?"

Goten turned away from Trunks and took a breath before he turned around.

"I went to see Tyashi yesterday, and I told him I refused his offer. B-before I know it, something strong comes to my mouth and I pass out. When I woke up, I was left in an alley. I-I Trunks, I think I was raped."

Goten broke down and fell to his knees, crying into his hands. Trunks stood frozen. He could feel the warmth spread throughout his body as he began to change. Trunks knelt before Goten and took him in his embrace. Goten noticed the golden flames that surrounded him. Trunks was furious. He spotted his mother's bracelet on Goten's wrist. He held Goten tighter.

"I promise that he won't hurt you again chibi. He'll pay for what he did to you."

"T-t-there was another person, but I can't make him out."

"What! You mean two people-

Goten gripped Trunks tighter, crying harder into his arms.

"I-I tried to get the bracelet off, but it won't come off."

Trunks didn't say another word as he took Goten in his arms and flew off.

"Trunks, where are you taking me?"

"My home. You're not safe at your new place until that bracelet comes off. We'll stop by my mother's tomorrow.

Goten nodded. "You know you're still a super saiyan?"

"I know Goten. It's just going to take sometime for me to calm down."

He entered his home to see Bulla still on the couch and when she noticed Trunks carrying a tired, dried tears Goten she came up to them.

"Oh my kami, Goten what happened? You look terrible."

"What are you still doing here?"

"Mom called. Dad wanted me out of the house for the day."

"Why?"

"Please don't make me explain," said Bulla as blush covered her face.

"Oh, well I guess you can stay."

Trunks let Goten down, and Goten made his way to the guest room. Trunks could here the shower running.

"I'll get him some fresh clothes. Bulla, can you whip up a meal for a saiyan?"

"You bet Trunks." She headed towards the kitchen.

Goten closed his eyes as the warm water caressed his skin. When he looked down, he saw the bruises on his thigh, and his hand made his way to one.

"_This won't hurt much, Goten," said as Tyashi nibbled his thigh, moving towards his manhood. _

_ A pare of eyes was watching them with want and lust. _

_ "He's a good looking boy, Yamcha. Don't worry, I'll give you your turn."_

Goten turned off the shower, got out, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He felt nauseous, so he kneeled before the trash and emptied his stomach. He stood up, leaning against the tiled wall.

"I-I can't believe it. Why would he do such a thing?"

He made his way into the bedroom to see clothes had been put on his bed. He sat down, took the clothes on his lap and held them close. Trunks's scent was all over them. He put them on and made his way out of his room to smell the scent of food.

"Hey Goten, I made you lunch," said Bulla.

"Thank you Bulla. It smells good," said Goten.

Bulla came up to him with a smile and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug.

"I don't know anything, but you just look so sad Goten. Are you ok? You don't have to tell me what happened, but I'm your friend to. I'm here for you."

"I know Bulla. You're the best."

"My boyfriend thinks so. Well sit and dig into the meal I made you."

She watched Goten stuff his face and soon enough he finished.

"Wow, you were really hungry."

"Yeah, so you have a boyfriend. Who's the lucky guy who's swept you off your feet?"

"Uub."

"I'm happy for you he's a cool guy."

"Thanks Goten."

Trunks came into the room to see his sister and Goten chatting.

"Hey Trunks, what's going on?" asked Bulla as Trunks sat beside.

"I called the cops," said Trunks.

"What!" exclaimed Goten.

"The police are on their way to Tyahsi's house as we speak," said Trunks.

"Trunks."

"Goten, he deserves to go to jail because of what he did to you. I'm not going to let him get a second chance at you or at other innocent people."

"I-I understand, so I need to tell you who the second person is."

"Who is it?"

"Yamcha."

"WHAT!" yelled Trunks as Bulla and Goten covered their ears.

"I heard his voice. I was in and out of consciousness, but I know it was him."

Bulla noticed the bracelet on Goten's wrist and remembered the kind of guy Tyashi is, and she put it all together. She put her hand in front of her and couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her face. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I-I'll get it," said Bulla trying not to let herself cry out loud.

She opened the door to see her smiling boyfriend standing before, and she broke down in his arms.

"Bulla, what happened?" asked Uub with concern in his eyes.

She didn't answer, so he closed the door. He helped his girlfriend to the couch. She leaned into him and took a breath. Bulla turned her head towards Goten.

"Can I tell him, Goten?"

Goten nodded. "But he can't tell anyone."

"I understand."

Bulla explained what had happened to Goten two days ago while Trunks kept his eyes on Goten. He placed his hand over Goten's and held it firmly.

"You know I'm going to have to bring Yamcha into the police."

"Yeah I know, so where is he?"

"He's at your home."

"Then we should go now."

"Are you sure Goten?"

"Yes."

"Are you guys coming?" asked Trunks.

They nodded, and they all flew off to the mountain area, Uub carrying Bulla and Trunks carrying Goten in his arms. They landed close to the Gohan's house, and they all walked towards the house. Trunks knocked on the door.

"Hey Trunks," said Gohan as he looked pass them. "Everyone come in."

They came in and sat in the living area.

"So, what brings you all here?" asked Gohan.

"Is Yamcha here?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, he and dad just came back from fishing. They brought back a whopper. It's hanging outside."

"I'll be right back," said Trunks as he walked out of Gohan's home.

"I wonder what's with him," said Gohan.

"You'll find out in a few seconds," said Bulla.

Trunks made his way to the main house and knocked on the door. He heard Chi-chi's yell telling Goku to get the door.

"Hi uh Trunks," said Goku.

"Don't mind my rudeness Goku this will only take a second." Trunks walked pass Goku into the house to see Yamcha sitting at the dinning room table.

"Hey Trunks. It's good to see you," said Yamcha.

"I can't say the same." Trunks took Yamcha by his shirt and dragged him outside.

"Trunks, what do you think you're doing?" asked Goku.

"Do you want to know what this fucker did to your son."

"Goten," said Goku.

He stole my mother's ki bracelet from the lab. He and my employee, Tyashi knocked Goten unconscious with a strong substance. They forced themselves on him and left him in an alley afterwards. Tyashi's been arrested. I'm here to take this scum to jail. I called up special guards for him since he could practically break out of jail at anytime."

"Yamcha, why did you do this to my son?" asked Goku.

"I was curious what a virgin saiyan tasted like."

Trunks punched him in the face, giving Yamcha a black eyes and a broken nose. Finally he knocked him unconscious and flew off with him to jail.

Goku made his way to his older son's house.

"Gohan."

"Hey dad, Goten's here."

Goku rushed in and took Goten in his arms and held him. He wanted to cry, but he holds it together for his son.

"Dad, what's going on?" asked Gohan.

"Maybe we should leave these three alone," said Uub as Bulla nodded. They headed to Chi-chi's house.

Goten buried his eyes in his father's shoulder and gripped him for life while Goku rubbed his back, trying to comfort his son. He let him go when he calmed down.

"W-who's going to tell mother?" asked Goten.

"I'll tell her Goten. Don't worry about it," said Goku as he left the house.

"Goten, what's wrong?" asked Gohan.

"You might want to sit down," said Goten. "You see this bracelet that I'm wearing."

"Yeah, it's Bulma's latest invention. How did it end up on your wrist?"

"It all started when my boss said a man named Tyashi was willing to pay me any amount of money to walk his dog. Later I realized he wanted me to walk him. His dog had died a month ago. I refused his proposition and his money, and I guess he didn't like that so-

"So what Goten?"

Goten got up and walked around the living room until he stared out the window. He took a deep breath and turned to face Gohan.

"I was attacked by Tyashi and Yamcha. They drugged me with some pretty strong stuff. When I woke up, I was left in an alley. My legs were sore. There are bruises on my thighs, and there was liquid coming out of me. I was raped by both of them."

Gohan was speechless and didn't notice Goten walk out of the house. He made his way away from Gohan's and his home. He lied on the lush grass and let the tears stream down his face.

Trunks had just left Yamcha in a prison to rot and flew back towards the mountain area. He sensed Goten was a little further away from his house.

"What does he think he's doing? He doesn't need to be alone right now."

Suddenly, he felt a stabbing pain in his heart. He grabbed his chest and lowered himself. He finally found Goten lying on the grass and another jolt entered his body.

"W-what's happening to me?"

The pain increased so much that he couldn't fly, so he started to fall. Goten looked towards the sky to see a falling body, and his eyes widened.

"TRUNKS!" screamed Goten as he ran towards where Trunks was falling. He made his stance in the Earth and brought his arms out, catching Trunks in his grip. Trunks opened his eyes to see himself in Goten's arms.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"I-I don't know. I just felt this incredible pain running through my whole body, and I couldn't keep my concentration to fly anymore."

"Hey are you ok?"

Goten held Trunks close with his face hidden and his shoulders trembling. Trunks's face turned a crimson color, but he ignored it. He found Goten's chin and soon his tear stained eyes. He couldn't stop his from moving from Goten's chin to his cheek.

"Goten, are you with me?"

He stood up with Trunks still in his arms and he walked back to the house. Trunks wondered if Goten could hear his racing heart. He didn't say anything. What could he say? Before he knew it, Goten let him down on his feet. He turned to Trunks.

"I need to pack my stuff. I'm moving into my house tonight."

As Goten began to walk off to the home lived in for most of his life, Trunks's hand stopped him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Goten."

"Well I wasn't asking you."


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8)

Goten made his way in the house to see his father holding his mother and as soon as she spotted him, she took him in her arms.

"It's going to be ok honey."

"H-how can you say that?"

"Because I know the people that surround you, they are all here to help you heal. If you want to see a therapist, I could arrange it. Anything you need just let me know. I love you Goten."

"I just want to move my stuff out of my room and move into the house I built for myself."

He left his mother's arms and went upstairs to his room with his parents following behind. They came to find Goten putting his stuff in capsules.

"You can't leave Goten. You're in a fragile state. You need your family," said Chi-chi.

"You know I wish people stop telling me what I need. I can take care of myself. Living here has suffocating me with oh Goten you look so much like your father and Goten you need to settle down with a wife and make grandchildren. Well that's just not for me. I need my space from here to think. I'm really sorry it had to come to this."

Goten walked pass them, downstairs to see Trunks leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. They made eye contact briefly as he walked past him running in to the night.

"Trunks, what didn't you stop him?" asked Goku.

"I think he's right. He needs space to digest all that has happened to him. He'll come to you when he's ready to talk."

Before Trunks made it out the door, Chi-chi's voice came to his ear.

"What makes you think you can speak for him?"

"Well I have a special connection to him whether you like it or not. I get some of his feelings, and he gets some of mine. Oh, and I would think about your behavior towards him before he decides to return."

"Get out of my house."

Trunks went back to Gohan's house to see Gohan still sitting at his dinning room table.

"Gohan, have you been sitting here the whole time? A lot happened already. The two men responsible are in jail, Goten left home, and he won't be coming back."

"I wish I could've done something."

"I'm guessing you just sat here as Goten told you what happened, and you didn't say anything, so he left."

"I was just so shocked of what was coming out of his mouth. I just can't believe this happened to him."

"Well I think we should give him some time alone and see him tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9)

Goten set up his stuff in each room and by the time he was done the sky had become darker. He decided to shop for food tomorrow. He went into his bedroom, pulled the blankets over his body, and went to sleep. In the middle of the night he woke from a nightmare.

"Get out of my head. I just want peace." His hands came to face as tears spilled down his face. He stared at the ceiling and took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. He didn't hear the sound of someone landing near his home.

Trunks leaned up against a tree near Goten's house. He wasn't leaving tonight. He felt his eyes close. He slept standing up against the tree with his arms crossed. Suddenly, he sensed a power coming closer to him. He opens his eyes to see the eyes of his father staring back at him.

"Father, what are you doing?"

"You're sister was concerned when you didn't come home, so she sent me to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"Go home son, he'll be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Kakarrot is near by. The brat will be fine."

Trunks and Vegeta flew into the night and separated in their own destinations. Trunks made it back to his place to see his sister asleep on the couch. He picked her up, carrying her to her room. Her eyes opened to see her brother's eyes.

"T-trunks what happened."

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, Bulla,"

"On the way to mom and dad's they want me home right away."


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter 10)

Goten moved his cart through the aisles of the store, collecting what he needed for his saiyan hunger. As he moved to the next aisle, he spotted Bulma with her cart filled almost to the top with food. She felt someone was looking at her, and she turned to see Goten.

"Goten, hey. Getting food for your new place. Trunks told me. I think it's so great to have your own place. All that freedom, no one telling you what to do. Now that's the life."

"Yeah it's pretty great."

"You look terrible Goten. Are you having nightmares?"

"How do you know that?"

"Vegeta use to have nightmares a lot and the next day he looked like you do now."

"How long till they stopped?"

"Well he had them ever since he came to Earth. I believe his nightmares stopped when he started sleeping in my bed. He said there's something about lying next to someone you care about that chases away all the nightmare but don't tell him I told you."

"I won't."

"Well I'm going to pay and return home. Do you want to come with me after you pay for your things?"

"Sure, thanks Bulma."

"No thanks needed, you're like an son to me."

Bulma and Goten paid for their groceries, and Bulma had his things sent back to his home by one of her robots. Goten helped Bulma put the groceries in her car and then they were off.

"Goten, you're father told me about what happened. I will get that bracelet off your wrist. I just want you to know that you don't have to carry this sadness with you. You may not want to talk about, but I went through a similar experience."

"W-what happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"I was walking home when a man corned me in alley. He was pressing himself against me and before he could do anything to me, Vegeta knocked him down. He blew the guy up with a small ki blast and the next few days I wouldn't talk about it to anyone. This was before me and Vegeta got together. He wouldn't ask me to talk. He would just sit with me sometimes and just knowing he was there comforted me. Eventually, I told my parents, and they were supportive. Anything I needed, they would move heaven and earth for me to be ok again. I started moving from it."

"How do you move on from being scared?"

"Well I realized I couldn't let fear rule my life, and I became stronger. You can't let what happened to you rule your life, or you'll become paranoid that everyone around the corner is out to get out."

Bulma parked in the driveway, and Goten helped her carry the groceries to the kitchen. They put them away accept for the breakfast stuff.

"I'll make breakfast, and you're welcome to have some if you didn't have any. By the look of you I'd say you haven't eaten yet. Take a seat Goten, relax."

He sat on one of the stools. He felt tired so he drifted off. He was awoken by Bulma's hand on his shoulder.

"Breakfast is ready. You can eat something and then take a nap in one of the guest rooms when you're done."

"I really appreciate it Bulma."

"Again it's no problem."

Vegeta came in from training and sat down at the table.

"You cooked this morning Bulma?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes I did. I wanted to today for some reason."

Vegeta noticed Goten was sitting at the table as well, stuffing his face. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He was having nightmares.

"Boy, it's important to get sleep. What could you possibly be doing?"

Goten stopped eating and turned towards Vegeta, his eyes demanding an answer.

"Nightmares." Goten finished his plate, took it over to the sink, and washed it.

"Why thank you Goten. That's one less dish I have to clean. There's a guest room on this floor, and it's the third door on the left. Sleep well Goten."

Bulma was cleaning off her dish when Vegeta's voice caught her ears.

"You're letting him sleep here?"

"Yes, you noticed how tired he looks. I thought he could use some sleep before he goes back to his home."

She put her clean dish away and noticed Vegeta come around the table to wash his dish. She noticed this and smiled.

"What are you smiling at Bulma?"

"You can be so sweet sometimes."

Bulma felt Vegeta's arms come around her waist. She leaned into him. Their eyes staring into each other, and they're lips coming together in a kiss. Bulma decided to deepen the kiss by entering her tongue in his mouth. Vegeta leaned her body against the kitchen counter and pressed himself into her as she moaned in his mouth. They didn't hear their children come through the door.

"I thought you two were done with that," said Bra as Trunks smirked.

Bulma and Vegeta separated but keeping their arms around each other.

"I can make out with my husband," said Bulma.

"I suggest you two go somewhere more private. What if we came in while you two were having sex. Bulla really doesn't need to see it."

"Enough smart talk boy. What are you doing here?" asked Vegeta.

"I came to return your daughter and maybe have some breakfast."

"Go ahead Trunks," said Bulma as Bulla walked into the kitchen after him.

Vegeta went to train in the gravity room while Bulma walked down the hall towards the room Goten was sleeping in. She knocked before she entered. Goten woke up to see Bulma enter the room.

"You want to get the bracelet off your wrist?"

"Yes," said Goten as he smiled.

They went down to the lab, and Goten sat on a chair.

"Ok let's see." She examined the bracelet to see how long it was set for. "The bracelet is set for another week. It will come off next Sunday. I'm sorry Goten."

"It's ok. I should go."

Goten walked down the hall, hearing voices in the kitchen.

"Bulla and Trunks are here. Why don't you stay and hang out with them. It might make you feel better." Bulma smiled at him.

"Ok and Bulma thank you. You've been so good to me. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"How about a hug?"

"Sure."

Bulma hugged him. "You know your mom should be so proud. She raised a great young man."

They let go of each other, and Goten spoke one last thing to her.

"You did to."

Bulma watched walk away, and she smiled as she made her way back to the lab to work on her latest invention.

As he got closer to the kitchen, he heard Trunks and Bulla talking.

"I hope Goten's ok. After what happened last night I don't know if it's a good idea for him to be alone with his thoughts," said Bulla.

"You think I wanted to leave him. It was painful for me, but dad assured me he would be ok."

"Well we could ease your fears and go see him."

"Alright."

A familiar voice entered the room.

"No need, I'm already here."

"Goten," said Bulla as she rushed up to him and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was grocery shopping when I saw your mom, and she invited me over for breakfast, and you know how I can't resist that."

Trunks smiled.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night because of the nightmares, so she let me sleep in one of the guest rooms for a while. When I woke up, Bulma decided to check out the bracelet. I have another week until it comes off."

"Well you can't stay at your home alone, so Trunks will stay with you that is if you have room for him."

"Bulla," said Trunks.

"What, it's a good idea," said Bulla. "What do you say Goten?"

"That would be cool. What do you think Trunks."

"Sounds good to me but I need to see the place before I make that kind commitment."

"Oh Trunks your so difficult," said Bulla.

"Lets go then," said Goten.

"Well, I could carry both of you," said Trunks.

"No way Trunks because if you drop one of us, most likely one of our ghosts are coming after you," said Bulla. "I'll call Uub."

"No need my lady I'm right here."

"Wow, do people just show up when I want them here?" asked Bulla.

"Your delusional," said Trunks.

"Shut up, lets just go," said Bulla.

They saw Goten's house in the distance and landed right near it.

"Wow Goten, you're very talented."

"Thanks Uub," said Goten.

Goten showed them around his place. The place had three rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and living room.

"When did you find the time to get plumbing?" asked Trunks.

"Well my boss happens to have a son who is in the plumbing business, and he and his crew did it for free."

"Free plumbing, interesting," said Bulla. "So everything works."

"Yes."

Trunks entered Goten's room to see a queen sized bed, dresser, and two sides tables one with an alarm clock. Goten came in to see Trunks looking around his room.

"How did you afford all this stuff?"

"Well since I didn't actually buy a place. There was money left over to buy appliances and other things."

"You've had these things for a while."

"I had them capsuled when I was still living at home and when I moved in, I just took them out."

"So you planned to move out eventually."

"Yeah, and I'm so glad I did."

"Well you look the happiest I've seen you in a while."

"Oh um let me show you your room."

The room had a smaller bed, but it looked homey to Trunks.

"You have a closet and the bathroom is in here to."

"It's great Goten. Now all I have to get some of my stuff. I'll be back."

Goten smiled. It would be good to have company. Bulla and Uub spotted Goten.

"I'm so jealous. You don't have to leave with your parents," said Bulla. "Where's Trunks?"

"He went to get his stuff."

"Oh so this must be his room. Wow, I didn't think it could look better than the last one I looked at."

Goten, Uub, and Bulla made it to the kitchen, and Bulla's eyes bugged out."

"Oh my kami, it's beautiful."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"She's just overexcited and why shouldn't she, you did a great job Goten," said Uub.

"Thanks Uub. Now who's hungry? It's almost lunch time I believe."

"You can cook?" asked Bulla.

"Yeah, so sit back and relax."

Uub and Bulla made their way to the living room, and Goten heard a surprise scream form Bulla. He smiled and let out a chuckle.

Trunks made his way back to Goten's place. A delicious smell came to his nostrils. He entered the kitchen to see Goten stirring something.

"Hey Trunks, got all your stuff?"

"Uh yeah, since when can you cook?"

"They offered a cooking class at Orange High, so I took it. I'd figure it would be one of those easy classes."

"Apparently I don't know that much about you."

"You only know the things about me that matter."

"So, where are the love birds?"

"In the living room."

"Hey Goten, are you seeing anyone?"

"Well, I was dating Paris until I got my job at the pet shop. She supposedly dumped me because I was more concentrated on my work than her, but I had a feeling it was something else. I went to her home one day to see her, and I heard moans coming from her room. I opened the door, and there she was having sex with another man."

"Damn that sucks Goten. So what happened after?"

"I just left without a word. I'm not seeing someone at the moment but why are you asking?"

"I was just curious Goten."

"Oh, well are you seeing someone?"

"No, but Krillin and 18 have been trying to push Marron on me. I think she's interested in me, but I'm not interested in her."

"Why? She's a nice, beautiful girl."

"Despite what you make think, I'm actually interested in more than looks for a life partner."

"Really, you could've fooled me with all those girls you brought home with you."

"I don't do that anymore Goten. I actually want to settle down with one person."

"If only you would've lived with my mother, she would of loved to hear that one of us wants to settle down."

"Why? You don't want to settle down with one person?"

"I do, I just don't want to have kids."

"I don't either. I think lunch is ready."

"Oh right, can you get Bulla and Uub."

"No problem chibi."

"And don't call me chibi."

They were all settled at the dinning room table and everyone started to dig in.

"Everything's so good," said Bulla. "I think it's great to find a partner that cooks. What do you think Trunks?"

"I think you should keep you big mouth shut while there's still food in your mouth."

Bulla swallowed the food in her mouth and glared at Trunks. She kicked him under the table.

"Ow Bulla that hurt."

"Well that's for being mean."

"It's rude to talk with your mouth open."

"Yeah, well it's rude to be an ass."

Uub leaned towards Goten.

"Should we do anything?"

"No, if we get in the middle, it's mostly likely we'll be hurt. Trust me, I'm experienced."

"I trust you, so we let them cool down."

"Pretty much. So, have you and Bulla consummated your relationship?"

"Goten, her brother's at the table."

"He's not listening."

"No, she wants to, but we get interrupted before we can ever get that far by Vegeta. She' really been frustrated about it. I even stopped making out with her at her house. I won't even touch her. Vegeta's scary, I would not want to be at the end of his wrath."

Goten laughed at the comment he made about Vegeta.

"Yeah, he can be pretty scary. I remember coming over to play with Trunks when we were young and whenever I saw him, I kept my head down. I thought if I stared at him that he would yell at me. I asked Trunks if he was scared of his dad, and he said no he's my dad."

"Plus, I don't think any wrath can compare to my mother's. She's got the whole family practically under her finger but not me."

Suddenly, Goten and Uub's conversation and Trunks and Bulla's argument was interrupted by Trunks's cell phone.

"Hello. This is Trunks Briefs. What! When did this happen? Why? Thanks for telling me."

"What's going on Trunks?" asked Bulla.

He felt the rage in him consume him. He didn't notice he crushed his phone to pieces or the fact that his hair and eyes color had changed into a super saiyan.

"Trunks, you need to calm down and tell us what happened," said Bulla. Her eyes pleading with him. He returned to his normal state.

"Tyashi and Yamcha were let out of jail."

"WHAT!" said Goten, Bulla, and Uub.

"Apparently, they didn't have enough evidence to keep them. The only way they can rot in jail is if the victims step forward to tell their story, but they are all too scared to admit what happened to them," said Trunks.

"I'll testify. I can't live my life in fear anymore. They will go back to jail, and they will stay there to the day they die," said Goten.

"And we'll be there to support you, right guys?" asked Bulla.

"You bet," said Uub.

"Till the end," said Trunks.

Lunch was finished up, and dishes were washed. They all made their way to the living room to relax.

"So Trunks, can you sense where they are?" asked Uub.

"They are at Yamcha's place. Tomorrow is a good time to go to the police."

"Why do you think they are even staying in the area? You think they would leave this town."

"That's a good question Bulla, why are they staying?"

An image came to Goten's head. Tyashi's voice was speaking while he was unconscious.

_"I promise to come back for more. You're a really good f**k."_

Goten began to feel nauseous, so he rushed to his bathroom to throw up the lunch he had previously ate.

"Goten, what's wrong?" asked Bulla as Trunks rubbed Goten's back, sending chills up his spine.

He brought his head out of the toilet and took a deep breath. He sat against the open door and turned to his worried friends.

"I-I know why they are staying. I recalled what Tyashi said while I was half conscious. He wants me again."

"Well he's not getting you Goten. I will damn make sure of it."

Trunks walked out of the bathroom, making his way to the door.

"Trunks wait, where are you going?" asked Bulla.

"I'm going to blast them to oblivion."

"Wow, you just sounded like dad but anyway you can't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"If you beat them up, then if this goes to court, then their sentence can be affected by your actions so wait till tomorrow when justice can send them to where they deserve. Besides, Goten needs you here, and you need to keep your eye on him. You have to protect him. Trunks, you love him."

"Don't you dare throw that in my face Bulla. I know how I feel, and I don't need you to remind me of the pain I carry everyday."

"I'm sorry Trunks. I didn't mean to."

"No, I'm sorry Bulla. I'm taking my anger out on you, and it's not right."

"Lets just say we forgive each other."

"Ok."

"I love you Trunks, and I don't like it when we fight."

"I don't either."

"Give me some love big brother." Bulla's arms were open for him.

He held her in his arms, and he said, "You have one heck of a guy."

"I know."

Trunks and Bulla saw Uub coming towards them. "I put Goten in his bed. He's sleeping, but I think someone should keep an eyes on him."

"Go ahead Trunks, we'll leave you alone."


	11. Chapter 11

(Chapter 11)

Trunks leaned against the wall near a window, watching Goten sleep. His eyes never stopped worrying for his friend. He kept his eyes on Goten's sleeping body, and his mind conjured up dirty thoughts, which he shook away. Soon Trunks's eyes gave way to sleep, but his focus was still on Goten's ki. He would know if something was wrong.

A smell came to the noses of two sleeping saiyans, and they woke at the same time.

"Hey Goten, you sleep ok?"

"You already now. I don't know why you ask me."

"I don't know but something smells good. Are you up to eating?"

Goten's stomach responded with a growl.

Trunks laughed. "Your stomach has given you away."

Goten and Trunks walk into the kitchen to see Bulla cooking.

"Hey Bulla, where's Uub?" asked Trunks.

Bulla blushed. "He's in the bathroom."

Trunks looked at her closely. He hair was unkempt, her clothes were ruffled, and she had a bite mark on her neck.

"Did you two have sex in one of the rooms?" asked Trunks.

"I wish. No, we just made out for a while," said Bulla. "I'm sorry Goten. I didn't mean to. I just have been so sexually frustrated that I just had to let loose in some way.

"It's ok Bulla. Don't worry about it. You love each other, and it's natural that you two want to be intimate in some way."

"Well I made dinner to make it up to you."

"Thanks Bulla."

Uub came out of the bathroom to see the food being placed on the table. Everyone was sitting down and digging into to bra's food.

"Hey Trunks," said Bulla.

"Yes Bulla." Trunks sips on his water.

"When is the last time you had sex?"

Trunks spit his water out of his mouth. "Bulla, that's an appropriate question to ask me."

"Why?"

"It's personal, that's why."

"Come on. I am curious."

"I don't care Bulla and just because you want to have sex so badly, doesn't mean you have to ask about mine. If you want the truth, it's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Then why do you have so much of it?"

"Ok end of conversation." Trunks got up and went outside to get some air. "I wish I hadn't quit smoking."

Goten came outside to see Trunks leaning up against a tree.

"I'm glad you did. Those things smell like shit."

"I don't get what her problem is. She's being rude."

"I think this thing with her not being able to have sex with her boyfriend is driving her over the edge. Do saiyans go into heat?"

"Goten, she's in heat. I can't believe I didn't realize this before."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I need to talk to my father and convince him to let Bulla have sex with Uub. I'm sure she's pratically begged him a million times. Oh this is going to be more uncomfortable than when I walked in on my parents."

"Oh my kami, really."

"Yep, well I'll be back."

Goten watched as Trunks took off into the night. He went back inside to see Bulla washing the dishes with Uub.

"Where did Trunks go?" asked Uub.

"He's going to try and convince Vegeta that you two need to have sex because your girlfriend is in heat."

Uub turned to his girlfriend and came over to her. She had just finished the dishes, and she turned to see her boyfriend.

"Hey Uubbie."

"Are you in heat?"

Bulla blushed and looked down. "Yes, I just was embarrassed to tell you."

"It's ok Bulla. It's a natural part of your race, but Goten told me he went over to your house to convince your father that we should have sex."

"Oh my kami." Bulla sat down at the table. "I didn't mean to be mean to him. I was just frustrated that he was having sex, and I wasn't."

Goten came into the room. He could feel the tension.

"I wouldn't worry Bulla. He understands why you have been acting strange so now he's trying to help."


	12. Chapter 12

(Chapter 12)

Vegeta had been silent for a while now as his father paced the room. Trunks felt uncomfortable as he shifted on the couch.

"Father, you know what happens when a saiyan goes into heat. You have to let her mate with him. She loves him, and he loves her. She's been with him for along time. You know what will happen at the end of this month. Please father."

He stopped pacing and stood before his son. "Fine, but if you beg again I will not call you my son."

"Thanks father." As he made his way to the door, his father's voice stopped him.

"Did kararott's son make you soft? I would swear he's the one here right now."

"You know father, Goten's a good person. You should give him a chance."

Trunks made his way back to Goten's place to see Goten asleep on the couch with a blanket on him. He made his way to the kitchen to see Uub and Bulla making out. They stopped when they noticed Trunks had come in.

"So?" asked Bulla.

"Yes so get out of here. Go to my place and clean up afterwards."

Bulla dragged Uub out of the house and into the night. Trunks made his way back into the living room to see Goten was waking up.

"Hey Goten." Trunks sat beside him on the couch.

"Their on their way."

"Yep."

"Thank kami. They were getting annoying."

Goten lied down on the couch with his feet stretched out.

"You know you're just going to fall asleep on the couch if you get comfortable."

"Yeah, but the couch is nice to sleep on to."

Suddenly, the home phone rang.

"I'll get it," said Trunks. "Hello."

"Hey Trunks," said a very pissed off Bulla.

"What's wrong?"

"Well besides the fact that the phone at your place rang while Uub and I were being intimate. Mom called and all the employees at Capsule think it's a good idea to celebrate Tyashi's innocence tomorrow morning, and they want you to be there."

"That's insane, but I have to go to keep up appearances. Shit, this sucks."

"It will be ok Trunks just keep you're cool and later on that day him and Yamcha will be put where they belong. Carry that notion with you tomorrow morning. I know mom will be there. I'll see you later Trunks."

Trunks hung up the phone and returned to the living room to see Goten had fallen asleep on the couch. Trunks carefully picked up Goten in his arms and carried him to his room. He laid Goten on the bed, covered him, turned off the light, and left the room. Trunks went to his room, set his beeper to 6:30AM, lied on his bed and fell asleep.

An annoying beep came from the room of Trunks, and he got up quickly. He realized something important.

"Shit, I didn't bring any of my suits with me." He was almost out the door before he remembered something critical. "Goten. Fuck, I won't be able to wake him up at this hour." Suddenly he got an idea.

Trunks was flying in the air towards his place with a sleeping Goten in his arms. Goten was bundled up in a blanket. His snoring brought Trunks to the young saiyan's face. He smiled down at him as he made his way through the open window to his bedroom. He lied Goten down and went into his walk in closet to pick out a suit. He got dressed quickly, closing his window as he checked on Goten. He lifted the saiyan back into his arms, laying him on the couch. He then knocked on the guest room door.

"Bulla, Uub, are you decent? This is important."

He heard footsteps come to the door and open it.

"Hey Trunks. What's up?" asked Uub.

"I brought Goten here. I need you to watch him while I go to Capsule Corp."

"Sure no problem."

Trunks raced out of his place and flew and top speed to Capsule. He landed near a tree and made his way in side the building. He took the elevator to the top floor and as the doors opened he saw his employees gathered around Tyashi. He kept a straight face and walked over to his mother.

"This is ridiculous."

"I know Trunks but what can we do?"

"Something's going to happen. Goten is testifying."

"That's great, but it will be hard for him."

"Well he has his friends and family who will be supporting him."

"He also has you and what a lucky guy he is."

"Mom wait, you know?"

"Of course I know. How could I not know? I'm your mother."

"A-and you're ok with it?"

"I only care that you're happy and besides do you think my life was like everyone else's. While women were becoming housewives, I was the president of a Corporation."

Trunks noticed Tyashi coming up to him with a smile on his face, which made Trunks want to slap it right off him, but he stayed cool.

"Mr. Briefs, pleasure to see you."

"I couldn't say the same."

"I'm innocent. I would never do such a thing."

"Well I know someone who can prove that's not true."

Trunks took out a letter from his pocket and handed it to Tyashi.

"You've been served. Oh and congratulations." Trunks walked away with a smirk on his face. Down the elevator he went and onto the busy streets of the city. He flew off into the morning towards his place. He took the elevator up to his townhouse. He opened the door to see Goten still asleep on the couch while Bulla was watching TV, and Uub was in the kitchen making a big meal.

"Hey Trunks, hope you're hungry."

"Yeah so how was your night?"

"It was amazing and that's all I'm going to say because you're her brother and talking about it with you would be weird."

"I agree, so Goten's been asleep this whole time?"

"Yep he sleeps like a rock."

Trunks made his way to the living room to see Bulla setting in the love seat watching a soap opera. Goten still snoring away on the couch, but he shifted his body. As he shifted, he moved towards the edge of the couch and fell off, waking himself up.

"Wha-what happened?" asked Goten.

"You're at my place, Goten," said Trunks.

"Why?"

"Got a call from Bulla that I had to come into work to celebrate Tyashi's innocence and return to work. I served him with the papers and smiled all the way here. That fucker will get what's coming to him."

"I really wish you wouldn't swear Trunks," said Bulla.

"Sorry, it's a habit."

Goten felt his nerves take over. Facing someone who hurt him would force him to face what happened. But if no one else was coming forward he knew he had to come forward to send those dirt bags to jail forever.

"So when do I testify?" asked Goten.

"7PM tonight," said Trunks. "How do you feel?"

"Why do you keep asking me when you already now?"

"Like I said, habit."

Goten smelled something coming from the kitchen.

"Food!" He raced into the kitchen with Trunks and Bulla smiling behind him.

Uub had set the table, and they all ate. Goten and Trunks noticed Uub and Bulla eating faster than normal."

"Hey, slow down. You don't want to choke," said Goten.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" asked Trunks.

Bulla and Uub finished. Bulla was nervous as she played with her fingers.

"You two want to have more sex don't you?" asked Trunks as Goten spit out the water that had been in his mouth.

"Yes," said Bulla as she blushed.

"Lets take a walk Goten," said Trunks.

"Fine," said Goten.

"You better be done when we get back."

Bulla came up to Trunks and hugged. She let go and dragged Uub to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Lets get going before we hear noises we don't want to hear."


	13. Chapter 13

(Chapter 13)

Trunks and Goten walked in the park. A comfortable silence filled the air. Goten looked to the sky to see birds flying past them.

"Why did you let them have sex in your place again?" asked Goten.

"They love each other. Sex is always better when it's with someone you love or so I've heard."

"Who told you that?"

"My mom."

"Oh well I don't believe it. I don't know why people think sex is so great, it's not."

"I have a personal question for you. You don't have to answer but were you a virgin before what happened?"

"Yes, and I believed that your first time should be with someone you love. You can laugh if you want to, but I believed it was more special that way."

"So what do you believe now?"

"Sex is a horrible thing."

"I think you're confusing sex with rape."

Goten stopped in his tracks and turned to Trunks with an angry glare on his face.

"I don't fucking care."

"Goten."

"You know you've probably been with so many woman that you don't even know what love feels like with one person."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face."

Trunks smirked and walked up to Goten until there was hardly any space between their bodies. His arms crossed, and he shook his head then his eyes stared right into Goten's with a seriousness Goten had never seen.

"It has, with one person several times." His stayed on Goten as he said this.

Goten felt his heart beating rapidly. He put his hand over his chest.

_"Wha-what is this feeling? Wait this is the kind of feeling you have when you love someone. No no no no this can't happen. I can't love him. He's my best friend, and he's a guy. That shouldn't matter so much. No, I can't let him know. I'm sure these feeling will go away in time."_

"Goten, Goten, earth to chibi."

"Don't call me that."

"Oh you're back. I was afraid I'd lost you forever."

"Ha ha, very funny Trunks."

"So, are you ok?"

"Why did you smirk and come closer to me?"

"No reason." Trunks walked ahead of Goten.

Another silence came, and Goten realized something as he stopped in his tracks again.

"What now chibi?"

_"Unless he loves me to. Oh my kami that's it isn't it. It makes so much sense now."_

"You," said Goten.

"You what Goten?" asked Trunks.

"No, I mean you, you love me."

Trunks was floored by Goten's realization of his feeling towards him but if Goten rejected him, then the pain would come back in increasing waves. He decided to play it cool.

"That's ridiculous Goten. Nothing could be further from the truth."

"I don't believe you. I know you to Trunks. You can deny all you want, but I know it's true."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"B-b-because I feel the same way." Goten's whole face went red. He managed to calm himself down.

Trunks's body seemed to flood with happiness, but he was so shocked that he couldn't move. The only thing he could move was his lips into a smile.

"Trunks, are you ok? You're not moving."

Goten came closer to Trunks, putting his hands on Trunks's shoulders. Trunks suddenly felt he could move again. He stared into Goten's eyes and moved his hand to Goten's cheek, caressing the skin with his fingertips. Goten closed his eyes, losing himself in Trunks's touch. Suddenly Goten felt Trunks breath near his ear, and he shivered.

"Open you eyes chibi." He whispered.

Goten slowly opened his eyes to see Trunks smiling at him.

"I love you Goten."

"I love you to."

They came together in a soft kiss, but Trunks deepened it with his tongue in Goten's mouth, finding Goten's tongue had come into his mouth. They wrapped their arms around each other, gripping each other tightly. They eventually separated for air, breathing heavily.

"I don't kiss people often but was I any good. I'm just curious."

"You're a better kisser than anyone I've ever been with."

"I'm that good, huh?"

"Don't flatter yourself chibi. I'm a better kisser than you."

"You're just saying that because you've had many people to practice on."

"Yeah, but they were all practice. You're the real thing."

"Well don't I feel special."

"You should. Lets go home chibi."

"Ok, but I really wish you would stop calling me chibi."

"Sorry not gonna happen."

"I won't have sex with you."

"You drive a hard bargin Goten."

"I knew that would get you."

They walked back to the townhouse to find Bulla and Uub relaxing on the couch.

"Did you two have fun?" asked Goten.

Uub blushed as Bulla glared at him, but she stopped when she felt something different. Her glare turned into a smile and looked at her brother and Goten.

"You two are together," said Bulla.

"How'd you know?" asked Goten.

"My sister is very intuitive," said Trunks.

"I'm so happy. I have a boyfriend, and my brother has a boyfriend. Wow, that sounded weird," said Bulla. "Hey we can double date."

"No way," said Trunks.

"Why not?"

"I've done it once, and it didn't turn out so well. I'd rather spend time with Goten alone. It's more romantic like that and not spending your date with another couple."

"Good point."

Bulla took Uub's hand, and they were on their way out the door. Trunks closed it behind them and looked at Goten who made his way to the couch. Trunks sat beside him and placed his hand on Goten's knee.

"You're afraid to testify, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you be if you were raped?"

"I-I don't-

"I think you would probably keep it to yourself. You'd be so ashamed that you let it happen that you would punish yourself. You would probably die before you let anyone know."

Trunks was blown away at Goten's assessment of how he would handle the situation. He looked at Goten who was looking directly at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume."

"No. You're right chibi. That's exactly how I would handle the situation."

"I know you better than I thought."

"It doesn't matter how I'd handle it. What matters now is getting those two scumbags in jail for the rest of their lives."

"You're right Trunks. I love you."

He laid his head on Trunk's shoulder, and Trunks's arm went around him, letting him closer to his body.

"I love you to, chibi."

"So, you have a week off from Capsule."

"Yep, I'm all yours."

"Sounds good."


	14. Chapter 14

(Chapter 14)

They fell asleep on the couch, and were awaken by Trunks alarm clock.

"It's time," said Trunks as Goten nodded.

"Wait, I don't have anything to wear," said Goten.

"I'm sure I can find something for you in my closet. Come on."

Goten sat on his bed as clothes came flying out of his closet and onto Goten.

"Hey watch it."

Trunks stuck his head out of the closet to see Goten covered in his clothes, and he laughed before he stuck his head back in his closet.

"I found something." He threw it at Goten who caught the clothes. "Try them on in the bathroom to see if they fit."

Trunks quickly put on his suit. He tied his tie, straightening it to lie on his shirt. As soon as get finished he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Goten, how does it fit?"

Goten came out of the bathroom and stood before Trunks.

"You look great Goten."

"Thanks Trunks. Could you put on my tie? I'm not very good with putting them on."

"Sure, just be lucky you don't have to wear one to your job."

Trunks brought the tie around the collar of Goten's shirt and brought the two sides to the front of the shirt. He tied the tie than looked up at Goten's loving eyes and sweet smile. He just wanted to take Goten right on his bed, but he shook the thought away.

"You're all set."

"Thinking dirty thoughts."

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Sorry, can't help it."

"I'm sorry to. I don't think I should be thinking about you like that. Especially with what you're going through."

"You have the right to those thoughts. I know you would never force yourself on me Trunks. I know your dirty thoughts are coming from a loving place."

"Good because I can't really control if I have them or not."

"I know."

The drive to the courthouse was silent with Goten fidgeting in his seat. Trunks glanced briefly at his boyfriend.

"It will be alright Goten. I'll be there the whole time."

"Is anyone else coming?"

"My mom, dad, Bulla, Uub, and Gohan."

"I guess my mom is still not talking to me but what's my dad's problem?"

"There's a bond between your parents but don't think he doesn't support what you're doing because he does. He loves you."

"Thanks Trunks, you always make me feel better." Goten leaned in and kissed Trunks's cheek as Trunks blushed.

"It's really nothing Goten. I love you. I'd do anything to keep you happy and safe.

Trunks entered the parking lot and parked, turning off the car. They got out of the car to see Trunks's family, Uub, and Gohan waiting for them outside. Goten was hugged by Bulla and Uub, and Bulma. Gohan stood uncomfortable and guilty.

"Gohan, are you ok?" asked Goten.

"I'm sorry for just letting you leave my house. I just didn't know how to react, but I'm here now to support you."

Goten hugged Gohan tightly. "I forgive you."

They all entered the courthouse, and Goten took his seat with his lawyer. He took a deep breath. Everyone rose when the judge said so and sat when the judge told him or her to sit. His eyes showed readiness. He was ready to face the pain and move on from this afterwards. The court doors closed and the trial began.

Four hours later Goten came out of the courthouse wearing a wide smile. Trunks was right beside him with a smile as well as Trunks's family and Uub and Gohan. Goten wanted to tell his dad the good news, so they said their goodbyes to everyone and went with Gohan to the mountain area. They landed near the house, and Goten knocked on the door. The door opened to see a smiling Goku.

"You look happy son."

Goten ran into his father's arms, holding him tight as Goku patted his back. Goten let go to see his mother walk in.

"Those hooligans got what they deserved. I'm so happy for you Goten. I love you."

"I know mom. I love you to but what I have to tell you next may make you feel differently."

"What is it sweetie?" asked Chi-chi.

"Trunks and I are together. We're in love with each other."

Chi-chi sat down with her hand to her head.

"You're my son and while I don't approve, I still love you.

"Do you ever think you could?" asked Goten.

"Someday maybe, but I don't really know."

Goten and Trunks flew over to Goten's place to relax. They rested on the couch making themselves comfortable.

"It's over," said Goten. "I can finally move on."

"But not completely, right chibi?"

"No, but I feel myself getting better each day."

"And you know I'll always be there."

"Dude you better be. You're not my boyfriend for nothing."

Trunks laughed and ruffled Goten's hair, them moving his fingers through his boyfriend's long locks. Goten leaned into Trunks's fingers with a smile at him. Trunks's arm came around Goten.

The End


End file.
